invincable
by brittanaorbust20
Summary: two teenage girls stumble into their parents lab to discover their parents have been mudered in cold blood by a person they least expect and the incident that resulted changed their lives forever.


Glennon Company

The Beginning

Book 1

c. & l.

**2/9/2009**

I guess we would enter a description of the book here. What do you think?

Chapter 1

It was a rainy sort of day, the kind of day when thunder echoed throughout the long corridors and lightning lit up large rooms in the lonely mansion that stood on top of a hill in the town of Beachwood, where the Johnson's lived. In one of those large rooms was the library, which was the room where Katie would most likely be found. The massive, round room was stacked with towering bookcases and comfy chairs that you could easily disappear into if you were not careful. The bookcases were pushed up against the walls and stretched along the length of the room. Most of the books were old classics such as The Three Musketeers, or David Copperfield, or maybe even some newer aged books such as Steinbeck. The one thing that the Johnson parents had installed in at least one of their children was the love of books, which Katie exercised daily. This day however, the middle child joined Katie in the eerie library that flashed with light as jagged lightning pierced the sky.

While two of the three sisters were enjoying themselves reading, the third was out on another date with yet another guy. Actually, the girls were really quite surprised; this particular date was one of the rare ones that their sister had seen that had actually made it passed date number two. Typically, their fun loving sister would go on a date with a guy she had met randomly at a crazy party or through a friend or even online with absolutely no significance, and there was a good chance it would end up being a one night stand.

If they had to describe Victoria with two words it would have to be Victoria's Secret. Flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and a delicate structure Victoria would never be caught dead reading in their personal library, or participating in any sort of athletic ability or to an even more disgrace; hanging around with her two younger sisters. However, one of the two that _were_ reading in the library was the type to be caught alive on a sports team.

Julia was the athletic one in the family. Tall, brunette and hazel eyes Julia was the one to be destined to a future of basketball, a game that she played since she was old enough to hold a basketball. Some would even go far enough to say that she was built for the game. Naturally fast and (insert another good bball quality here) Julia fit right into any sports team, but she was mostly fond of basketball. It was odd that on this day she was reading, instead of being in the gym on the second floor of their mansion. It took a bit of persuading, but she took a break from working out to enjoy one of the thousands of books that the Johnsons owned.

The one that had convinced her to do this was Katie, the third and youngest of them all. Katie had recommended The Pearl to the middle child; figured she needed some good literature in her life, balance her out a little. Katie enjoyed sharing her interests with the only sibling who might actually listen.

The previous day, actually, was the day that Katie got the news of the welcome to Harvard College. Smart, short and curly flaming red hair the 17 year old had spent the day with her preferred sibling celebrating the acceptations to Harvard, and UCONN for a full basketball scholarship for Julia. The two girls planned on going out to dinner later after they had finished relaxing and reading in the library.

On this particular rainy day Katie and Julia were reading at the same time when Victoria got proposed at some Italian restaurant, while enjoying some chicken picatta by Ethan, the date number three guy. They were the kind of couple that acted on impulse, so it was really no surprise that his happened so soon. In fact, Victoria had been proposed by many times, all she turned down, well, except for this one. On this particular day after the surprise of the thought of eloping and marriage, the common dilemma was proposed by the form of money. Ethan then opened his bag, for he knew this problem would arise. He figured she would be against it, but after the shock drifted off a terrible smile spread across her face and she was on board.

Not quite long after the proposal, a long black stretch car pulled up for the Johnson parents. It was there 20th anniversary, and they were actually planning on going to the same restaurant as Victoria and Ethan. Another car pulled up as well, and soon both limo drivers got out to settle the miscommunication. Finally, the first one gave up annoyed at the waste of time; he was always the push over type. When the first limo pulled away the limo drove away and the second limo driver who stayed to pick up the couple strode into the house. The heavily clothed person walked into the house, and broke down the door.

At this time Julia and Katie put down their books and looked at each other in confusion. But then they remembered the raging thunderstorm, and in a town where it could be this stormy they thought nothing of it and continued reading until a sickening sound louder then any thunder echoed through the long corridor. They threw their books down immediately and the two ran down to where they had heard the noise in the laboratory to find their parents sprawled on the floor with an ever growing river of blood.

They scanned the room, to find only a gun pointed at them; loaded with the exception of two bullets. To their surprise a soft cry was uttered out from the killer's breath just before the crack of the gun was released and a small bullet whipped through the air.

Chapter 2

If it had not been for the quick reflexes of Julia from the years of playing sports, the two girls would have probably died right then. Starting from when she first saw the gun Katie's body went into complete shock, making her not be able to move as much as a finger, never mind dodge a bullet that now whipped through the air.

As the crack of the gun was fired Julia tackled Katie and the two of them flew into the other side of the laboratory just missing the bullet and having it plunge in the neon green tank that was just behind them. Tiny shards of glass tidal wave, covering what seemed like the entire room. The glass rained down upon the three of them and plunged into their supple skin of their legs and arms.

Being protected from the back of Julia, Katie was the least harmed, and able to remain conscious long enough to see the attacker flee. The children's blood soon mixed with their parents, and Katie realized she was the only conscious one in the room. Gently turning Julia over she soon realized just the state her sibling was in. Glass stuck out from all points in her body, blood oozed out everywhere. Getting up, Katie declared her parents death, and then realized by briefly checking the pulse of Julia that she only had a limited amount of time to save her sister. As she started walking around a limp in her left leg became more pronounced. Looking down she saw a piece of glass as big as a knife jutting out of her leg. After pulling it out she assessed the situation and dragged her sister outside and screamed for help from anywhere, from anyone.

As the minutes ticked by and no one arrived Katie limped desperately back into the house searching desperately for a phone. Beginning to get woozy she sat down in a nearby arm chair and seized the phone on the end table next to it. Blood dripped down it and Katie's fingers trembled as she attempted to dial for help.

Out from the shadows appeared a tall figure pointing a gun straight at Katie. Gasping for air Katie stammered out a few weak words. The killer, confused lowered the gun. Katie's weak voice soon disappeared and flashing lights appeared in the window. The killer fled, leaving the stunned and hurt Katie alone in the deathly mansion.

The hospital would give Julia the wrong treatment. It's not the gun; it was the exploding secret experiment, kept in the laboratory. Katie sprinted out side, to find Julia almost in sight of the ambulance. The forbidden woods would be their hide out. Dragging Julia through twigs and leaves the police apprehensive, checked the dark mansion. A few minutes later a frantic searcher came speeding out, screaming about the death of the rich and famous Johnson parents. More cars zoomed to the house, and all the while Katie saw the whole thing. Night fell and the scene finally seized commotion.

A camp was set up in the middle of the woods; Julia was still unconscious but doing better. The liquid was having a strange effect however; her body was changing colors, but no sign of fever or any problems. It wasn't so much that she was sick or dying, it seemed to be an effect of the liquid. Katie too, felt strange.

Chapter 3

Three weeks had gone by, and Julia was still unconscious. With every passing week Katie felt ever stranger. The first week had been the easiest to maintain; vomiting and headaches. After the eight day to the addition of puked up liquid Katie also was controlled by raging flash backs. Her parents dead bodies, the gun, Julia jumping out for protection, the killer almost taking her life for a second time, Julia with the constant twitching and fever, wondering if she would ever return to consciousness. To the addition of the flashbacks the worry of her third sister also occupied her mind. The third week was completely tortures. Combined with flashbacks, vomiting and migraines, Katie spent the week lying in agony next to her lifeless sister.

It was early in the fourth week, their food supply was low, and the fire wood was staring to die down. Katie would soon have to go and replenish the firewood which was one task she heavily despised. Going into the deep woods alone was one of her darkest fears, the main reason is the fear of being alone and unprotected. However, this was a task she had to do every week, and soon she would have to face the public to get some more medical supplies. Julia was close to conciseness, but far enough away for Katie to have time to get some wood if she hurried.

The woods were especially dark tonight. There was not a single portion of the glowing yellow moon to be lit for guidance on Katie's rounds. A few minutes passed when she was almost done collecting firewood, when a figure stepped out into the clearing; a tall girl with flowing blond hairs and blue eyes with a delicate structure. If Katie had to associate her with two words it would be Victoria Secret. Katie immediately dropped the firewood in all different directions.

"Victoria?! Victoria is that you? I've been-" Katie started to embrace her sister when she held up her hand.

"Don't touch me." Victoria said in a calm voice. "Don't even come near me."

"Victoria, I've been wondering where you've been all this time. Have you heard about our parents? You must have, to have come out in the woods to find me, to find us. Julia, she's right beyond those two trees. If you'll just come with me I'll show you…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. In fact, you'll be lucky if you go back to that clearing at all."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"The liquid, the liquid in the lab, where our parents were killed, has it gone in to you?"

"Well I guess so, what does that have to do with anything?" Victoria said nothing.

"Did it go onto Julia as well?" She asked.

"Well, yes I mean. She's been acting strange though. Victoria, do you know anything about that tank that we don't?" She said again had no response.

"I've wanted to tell you something for some time now. I was in that lab when our parents died. In fact," she said while she started to smile. "In fact, I was the one that killed them." Katie stared in disbelief.

"No, no but you couldn't have. You were out with Ethan when it happened."

"I was with Ethan before it happened, I think you mean. Ethan dropped me off and I, I just couldn't resist the temptation. I saw you two come running when it happened too. I thought I'd be the proud one to finish you off, but unfortunately that's not how it worked out. Instead, as you very well know I hit the tank behind you. See, since she protected you that would mean that she got more of the liquid, the liquid that as you've probably realized, has somewhat of a strange effect on people.

I either want her with me or her dead. She's powerful, you're not. If she's not going to join me then I guess I'll have to finish her off then. Either way, I doubt you'll ever see her again." Victoria then pulled out the gun just enough so it shimmered in the air, just enough so Katie realized what she was planning. At that she left into the shadows, quicker then you can cry for help in the dead of night.

Chapter 4

The fog cleared as Julia's eyes slowly parted from the weeks of sleep and as her vision became clearer the image of smiling face became clearer as well.

"Are you awake yet, honey? You must be in a lot of pain after what happened, after what Katie did to you."Victoria's voice chimed. Confusion reigned in and Julia sat up right and looked into her deep eyes.

"Katie? What do you mean? I don't understand. And where are we?" Julia answered as she looked around her. All she found were tall trees that were blowing in the wind. She felt very claustrophobic.

"Oh sweetie," Victoria said adoringly as Julia still looked around her. "You must have amnesia or something like that. Don't you remember anything that happened, anything at all?" The blank look on her face cued Victoria for her to keep talking. "We came down after we heard a loud noise in the laboratory to find Katie with a gun, claiming it was an accident, with our parents dead on the floor." Julia shook her head, and synchronized Victoria nodded hers. She started to stutter, to form words, but she couldn't find any.

"It- it can't b-be." Julia answered more surely. "You must be lying to."

"Oh honey, you must have hit your head very, very hard. Here, lay down a bit more, I'll get you something to drink."

"Where's Katie?" Julia asked stubbornly.

"Katie?" Victoria started to chuckle. "Katie? She fled, like a coward. I tried to stop her, to help her, but she threatened me with my life." Victoria answered so nonchalantly as she poured her a drink that it frightened her. Julia, who now seemed more stable, started to stand up when Victoria shoved her back down.

"That can't be true. I remember." Julia answered more surely. Victoria stopped stirring the drink and then started to smile to herself.

"No, no you really don't."

"No, I do. I'll never forget the look on her face when she heard the click of the gun go off or how she dragged me who was half conscious through the woods to this particular clearing." Julia started saying, more fast as the memories came roaring back to life, as crisp as though it had just happened. She paused as she thought to herself and then turned to Victoria. "It wasn't her who killed our parents," she said, barely a whisper, "it was you."

Victoria dropped the drink that shattered to the ground and whirled around and grabbed onto Julia's arms so tightly, they both could hear the bones cracking.

"Listen you idiot, either join me, or you die, like Katie." She immediately pulled the same gun out from a couple of weeks ago and pressed it up against Julia's throat.

"I'll think I'd rather die that be in the same room with you for more then an hour, let alone the rest of my life!" Julia spat on her face and Victoria readied the gun.

"One last chance, little sister." A smile spread over her face. Julia shook her head and it was clear that her decision was made. A loud roar surrounded them as the trigger was pulled and the bullet whipped through the air between the gun and Julia's throat. Yet, it was not fast enough.

As soon as the roar of the bullet was fired a sheet of ice as thick as a rock intercepted the bullet just as it was about to plunge into Julia's skin and knocked the bulled out of the way, encasing it into a rock of ice. It hit a nearby tree and shattered into pieces just before a blast of water as powerful as the water from Niagara Falls smashed into Victoria and sent her tumbling for miles away.

Realizing her and her nearby sister were in great danger Julia started to get an adrelinan rush; yet far more intrusive than that, spread throughout her entire body. It was like light and air came together to produce this sensation that soon filled inside her and she was now as light as could be. entire being. While this was all happening, from the gorgeous view above she soon spotted Katie and started sprinting towards her. As she got closer and closer the sensation climbed a maximum point, and Julia started not running on the ground, but started increasing her height in the air, and was now running on air!

Julia rose higher and higher, and soon her feet skimmed the ends of some tree tops. Julia started chuckling to herself, feeling that she was now on top of the world. Then a funny thing happened; another sensation came to mind. An electric, slightly uncomfortable shocking sensation spread from the bottom of her to the top. Soon it gathered of what seemed to be the inside of her hands. Without warning the feeling was released and a clear beam shot through the forest, until of course, it hit a tree.

A couple of trees, in fact. On either hand clear almost transparent beams shot through and did not stop until something stopped it for them. On her left side the beam shot through one tree, left a whole as big as one mans fist, and kept going through several more trees. The right side, however, was a considerably amount weaker, and only managed to plunge through one or two trees.

Well, as you can imagine, all of the trees came crashing down, and the thud brought not only the trees down, but Julia as well. She fell down upon the ground and when she finally regained the strength to stand, she found her and Katie finally together in a hug.

Chapter 5

A camp fire crackled in the dead of night, the two could not sleep. This was the first time since the attack of Victoria they could talk things out see both ends clearly. "What did Victoria tell you when you were collecting firewood?" Julia asked.

"She just came out of the woods, scared me half to death. When I tried to embrace her she told me about the murder of our parents, and threatened to either take you on her side or kill you if you refused."

"Well that's exactly what she did, or at least tried to," Julia started. "Did she mention anything about the liquid in the lab?"

"A little bit, she acted weird when the topic came up, asked if any got on us."

"What is in that liquid, do you know anything about it, what mom and dad were doing down their? I mean, I have a vague notion, but they were always so secretive. I was wondering since you were the more brainy type, and was probably going to take over when they died if they told you anything else."

"Nothing." Katie replied. "To be truthful, I never even knew that there was that tank even down there. I was never down on that floor, always creept me out a little."

"But Victoria was the one to be down there. I would always hear mom and dad talking in the other room how Victoria was so intrusive, how they were wondering If they should tell her the truth or not."

"But why should she want to kill us? Money or power, what about revenge, did they ever do anything to anger her, forbid anything?"

"Well, they didn't like Ethan at all." Replied Julia. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't like him either. He gave me a weird vibe or something."

"He was alright, not prince charming. But he was good to Victoria."

"Speaking of Ethan," Julia started, "Remember that fight they had with each other, about who to put in the will? They told Victoria that she couldn't get any of the money, unless she broke up with Ethan. If not it would all go to us."

"Wait you're forgetting an important part; if both of us died, then the money would go to her. But only if we died."

"We need to go find that will." Julia said.

Chapter 6

Dawn was just breaking when Julia and Katie started packing up their camp. The path in which Katie made in result of dragging Julia was almost faded now, but just visible to guide them safely back to their home. Katie and Julia were still weak from their fight with Victoria, so it took them a good 5 or 6 hours, seeing as they had to stop frequently to take breaks.

Finally after a tiring walk the mansion loomed into view. The house seemed to have aged so much in the time that they were gone. Paint was starting to chip, curtains flew out of the broken windows, and shutters banged against the tired walls.

Tentively, the sisters walked in the old house. The first place they checked was the lab. The floor was now stained from their parent's blood, and the tank that seemed to have caused them so much pain was empty, odd seeing as when they left it, it was about ¾ empty. The tank next to it was also completely drained. In fact, all three of the tanks that had liquid in them were gone. Thinking nothing of it they continued their search for the will. The safe in the wall was bare, the will must be then in the study.

Julia and Katie raced up the flight of dusty stairs and opened up the creaky study. No stone was unturned. Draws were pulled out and the desk was completely turned upside down. Looking at each other in disappointment Julia started towards the door, when all of a sudden Katie had an epiphany. "Wait! Of course! Dad always kept things in that closet, didn't he?" Smiling, for Katie finally figured it out, she ran towards the closet and eagerly opened the door. What awaited her was the smiling face of Victoria.

Chapter 7

Immediately Victoria stepped out of the closet and grabbed Katie's bare throat, strangling her as she walked across the room and slammed her into the wall with such force that cracks began to appear in the wall. Small bones cracked in her neck, and Katie gasped for air. Julia whirled around and stood silently dumbstruck as her sister shot her pleading glances from across the room. She began to approach them when Victoria pulled out a black knife that gleamed in the musty light of the study and raised it to Katie's neck. Katie looked at the knife out of the corner of her eye and struggled more with no avail.

"Wait, Victoria, hold on. Don't do anything you might regret." An eerie smile escaped Victoria's lips, and then it was gone, as soon as it came. Something amused her and it frightened Julia that something could be of amusement at that moment.

"Are you referring to killing our younger sister? Because if so you don't know me too well. Killing her is not something I would regret. Better think of something else if you want to keep her alive. And yourself."

"How about this, you put her down and then we can work something out. What do you want? Do you want me to help you, help you do something? If so say the word and I will do so. I will follow you everywhere and anywhere and obey without question or delay. Just say the word and I'm yours. But you'll have to put Katie down first." At this point Katie's breaths were just staggered whispers in the air. She looked from Julia to Victoria wondering what would happen when Victoria lifted her away from the wall. Julia sighed in relief when she stopped short as Victoria slammed Katie into the wall harder practically breaking in the wall.

"Will you join my side, Julia? Saying and thinking are two different things." Julia had a confused look on her face and Victoria started to laugh. "If you insist on playing this game then you need to learn how to play better. Look at everything from all angles." Julia shook her head in confusion and Victoria continued on.

"That night I drank my fair share of that liquid. Now if a fraction of it got on yourselves and you are the way you are now imagine me. Among one of my many characteristics is that I can read minds. So how about you try saying and thinking the same thing. Because what you're doing now isn't going to work for me. And when something doesn't work for me things get dicey." She raised the knife closer to Katie's throat and squeezed her throat even harder.

"What do you want from us?" Julia asked loosing her confidence. Victoria pulled out the will from her pocket.

"I never did break up with Ethan. I want the money, and your names are standing in my way. All I have to do is slice through her throat, and shoot off yours and I'm golden. So give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"How about I'll give you my share of the money."

"You're going to have to give me all of it, if both of you want to live."

"Done." Julia said. Victoria started to lower Katie when suddenly she pulled out her gun and aimed it straight at Julia.

"Now I want your power. If I don't you two will get in my way. So either you give me the money and your powers, or you die. You can make the choice."

"I don't seem to understand." Julia said. Victoria laughed.

"I knew you were never the brightest in the family, but come on Julia. Have you really lost so many brain cells to not be able to comprehend a deal?"

"What I mean to say is that I don't think we have to powers you're thinking of."

"I saw you in the sky, shooting beams out of your hands, I am not a fool! Do not lie to me, do not." She readied the gun.

"Oh! Oh you mean that. Well Victoria what can I say…you need to learn how to be more specific." Victoria smiled and pressed the knife against Katie's neck so that a thin line of blood soon appeared.

"She's dead soon if you don't cooperate. Now I command you to give me your power."

"What power?" Julia asked as she cocked her head.

A blood curtailing scream escaped Victoria's mouth as she pelted Katie out of the window three stories above the ground. Glass spewed everywhere as Katie plummeted down to the depths below and her fragile body twisted and turned in mid air as she fell faster and deeper with every passing moment. Crystal clear beams shot out of Julia's hands and slammed Victoria against the wall with such force that thousand dollar pieces of artwork tumbled from the wall on top of her and she momentarily crumpled to the floor. Julia dove out the window and in mid air just escaping Victoria's lightning grasps as she scrambled up from the floor and to the open window where Julia dove out of.

It was a sight. First a person could see a body being pelted from the building and tumbling down to the depths below. Then, not even three seconds later, a second person could be seen exiting from the mansion, only, this person's body was in a diving sort of position, as if she were jumping out of th When Julia looked behind her for a second time however, Victoria was nowhere to be insight. She could swear the Victoria was just there a minute ago though. Suddenly anxious Julia flew up high into the clouds, hoping to lose her sisters trail. When Julia checked again there was no sight of her, so she kept flying. Suddenly, almost like she was there all the time Victoria appeared right in front of the two. Before her eyes Julia's hand bone started twisting and popping out of her skin slowly. Julia looked at Victoria with a sickened look and fainted, disappearing below. Dropping Katie Victoria plucked her out of the sky and the hostage and the villain flew away.

Chapter 8

Julia was in the woods once again. It only took two nights for her bones to regenerate and her cuts to heal. It took three nights to figure out a plan. Finally it was as simple as possible; she would train until Victoria would come and make an offer, as she knew she would.

The first week was dedicated to flying. She practiced her speed, her aim, takeoff and landing, until it was all perfect. It took another week to practice her beams from her hands, and diagnosed that they were something to do with energy, and therefore called them energy blasts.

The third week was when she realized she also had super strength, and had loads amount of fun practicing that. After that week she devoted to finding anymore powers, and after a couple of hunting trips also concluded that added onto all of her powers she could even control minds, even though she was pretty bad at it. Then of course she made note of the regeneration power, as was demonstrated when the bone that Victoria ripped out had put itself back together all in a couple of hours. It was a good month before she had everything under her belt. Now all she could do was wait.

***

When Katie regained consciousness it was dark, and tasted like burnt Macaroni and Cheese. When she tried to move she couldn't, and she concluded that she was sitting down. Ethan was the first to see her move.

"Victoria, honey, Catherine or whatever is moving. Must be awake, I guess."

Victoria stormed into the kitchen to see that Katie was in fact moving. It was comical, she thought at least, to see Katie try to spit out the dish towel that was bound against her mouth, or try and weasel her way out of the kitchen chair. "Should we take off the ear phones and tell her what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"No. She can remain there until she figures it out. Give it a day." Ethan loved the way she operated. Knocking over chairs the engaged couple started making out against the wall. They stopped when a small utter was breathed from Katie.

"V-i-vvv-or. V-ivv-or!! Et e o! Let e o! Let e o!!" Victoria and Ethan approached the now screaming Katie.

"I think she's figured it out." Said Ethan.

"I know that you ditz!" screamed Victoria. Both Katie and Ethan stopped talking at that heart wrenching comment. In fury Ethan slapped her with full force at Katie's face.

"Ha, some super power freak you turned out to be!" He then spat in her face. Unable to wipe it off Katie sat motionless waiting for the next blow. Ethan, about to kick her was stopped by Victoria.

"Let's have a little talk with her."

***

Julia lay awake wondering where her sisters were. What they were doing to Katie, and what Katie's response would be. Julia sighed heavily, and turned over. In the morning she would have to go out into the town, to get some food. She didn't know how much longer she could live off of berries.

Or then again should she stay in one spot, so Victoria would have no problem locating her. Maybe that would be the best solution, train some more, wait some more.

Julia turned on her back and gazed up at the stars. She needed to cool off a bit. Jumping on her feet Julia took off into the stars, over houses and buildings, past the mansion, up into the clouds.

***

"I told you, I do not know how much liquid got on me." Katie was in the living room, tied down to the wooden chair from the kitchen. Facing her was Victoria on the couch. Ethan was out, getting some food. The past month had been horrible. This was "her last chance" to answer correctly according to Victoria.

"What are your powers?" Victoria demanded.

"All I know is that I may be like, earthy, I don't even know. I can move trees and ground, but that's all I know right now."

"That can't be all."

"That's all the time you gave me."

"You're lying to me." Victoria stood up. "You're lying to me!" She wound up her arm and swung at Katie's face. She came 1 inch away from her face and stopped. Katie could see the massive rock that Victoria bore on her finger every day, and all of the scabs from all of the time she had punched her. "You are lying to me."Victoria said as she moved her fist away from her face.

She had something else in mind, far more painful then any sort of physical blow. Victoria would once again take the mental route, something she knew Katie despised.

Flash backs arose in Katie's mind; horrible things, things that weren't true, but seemed to be in her mind. There Julia was on the floor, blood coming out everywhere. Katie had the gun in her hand. It was not a quick death. Julia was screaming and writhing, gasping for air. All the while she kept chanting how it was her fault, how Katie pulled the trigger. Then she spoke with a light breath before she died "Do not lie to me."

The flash back was over. Victoria's face was close to hers. "Are you ready to tell me the truth yet?"

Chapter 9

Julia had been awake for hours, even though the sun was just rising. She was on her 98th push-up. Julia was on 99 when she gets knocked down from some sort of force. Before she knew what had happened a blur rushed by her and gets carried away abruptly until she felt a tree behind her. Sharp rope sliced into her skin and within seconds Julia was now roped to a tree. A couple of yards away Katie was also pinned to a tree and the two finally faced each other.

"Now let's," Victoria started, "let's just calm down and take a breather for a couple of seconds. Let's, have a little… sister bonding time." As she spoke those words she drifted down to the middle of the two. Julia, stronger then Katie started trying to wriggle. Katie, who by now from all of the suffering for the past month was making no effort to escape.

"Julia, oh Julia. You are so much stronger then us. Let me just weaken you a tad bit, while Katie blurts out the truth, shall we?" As Victoria approached Julia summarized what she would do. Get tortured a little, then when she switched over to Katie, because she knew she would, take her by surprise and break free. Sure enough, as soon as Victoria was done punching and slamming Julia and after Katie was done sobbing Victoria then turned over to Katie's direction and inflated her arm.

Victoria slammed her fist into Katie's face and right when she took the swing Julia exploded out of the ropes. Victoria whirled round to have Julia right in her face. "Surprise." Julia said. Beams formed out of Julia's hands and blew Victoria out to the middle of the clearing. Julia then rushed on top of Victoria and started at full force beating her sister with massive strikes. Julia then tore down trees and dug up the ground and slammed her unconscious sister beneath the ground. She then rushed to her sisters side and quickly untied the ropes that bound her so tightly. The two flew away.

***

Darkness spread across the sky and without warning the ground exploded having bits of dirt and rock fly everywhere. Victoria appeared with murder in her eyes. She too flew away and followed the scent her sisters left behind.

Chapter 10

They had to keep a close eye on her. It was Julia and Katie's first day in their new apartment. They had specifically chosen this apartment because it was directly behind Victoria's and Ethan's. After many long discussions the two had come up with a pretty realistic reason as to why Victoria was after them. They figured with her personality that she would be the type to want everything, almost like Hitler.

She would not stop until there was nothing left to achieve, and that would be to rule America, and kill any one who objects. She needed their power, Julia's and Katie's power, to succeed thus resulting in the multiple attempts to kill both of them.

Therefore, this brought them to their next step of the plan, to keep an eye on her and Ethan. It was hard at first. They had to log when and where two were so they could avoid them. They had to close the shades at promptly 3:46 p.m, and could not open them until 1:22 p.m. They had to avoid the classy work and restaurants they both attended to, and could not speak after 5:00, when Victoria got home from work.

It was strange that Julia and Katie wanted ice cream on a rainy day. The two had decided that they wanted to reward themselves after a long 3 weeks of hiding. They hadn't splurged since their parents were alive. There was no line. Julia and Katie approached the stand and there was a skinny blond flirting with the two guys that were working. One of them was flirting back, twirling her hair and kissing her neck, giving her free spoonfuls of ice cream; while the other was trying to get as far away from the two as possible. Katie approached the window first. The guy who was away from the two gladly approached the customers.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Yea, um, can I have a small vanilla with chocolate sprinkles, and in a cone?" Katie asked.

"Is that all?" He asked. Julia came up to the window.

"Actually, can I have a chocolate in a cone, with a cherry, whip cream, hot fudge, and a cup too?" The first guy stopped making out with the girl and looked at Julia."

"Hey," he said. "What's up?" The girl looked at him, then at Julia, and slapped him with her purse and stomped off. "Don't ask; she has problems. I mean, I just met her like what, five minutes ago? She's already clingy."

"Yea, what a weirdo…" Katie said as she tried to cover her smile.

"Yea I know right, I mean she's so fat. All I did was say she could loose 10 pounds and she got all mad. Then of course, she came back. They always do." Katie rolled her eyes some more, and her server came back and they laughed together. Julia shot Katie a deathly glance and continued looking at the angel that swept her off her feet.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hopefully not something with that chick. Why, are you free or something?"

"Well you know, I have a couple things I've got to take care of, but I'm mostly free." Julia said gleaming.

"Well then we should go out. Hey, losers, you want to come? Everything's better on a double date." Katie and the boy looked at each other. He nodded.

"Ok" Katie said.

***

It wasn't a fancy place at all, the place where Dan took them. Dan and Julia were already holding hands and on the way there they were rolling on the car floor making out. Katie and Matt were in the front, having it being Matt's car.

When they arrived at Skippy's Diner Katie and Julia looked at each other in disgust, but got over their pickiness because that was all Matt could afford. Dan made it clear before hand he would not pay a penny for any of them, including himself. Matt being the gentlemen offered to pay for all four, and the four decided to go somewhere affordable, despite Dan's pleas to go somewhere pricy.

When the four sat down a plump waitress greeted them and asked them in a nasty tone what they wanted to drink. Katie was first.

"I'll have a diet coke." The waitress looked down with an agitated look on her face.

"We're all out, sweet cheeks."

"Ok, regular Coke then."

"We only serve Pepsi products, that ok with you?"

"It's fine."

"We're all out of that too." Katie laughed a little bit.

"I guess I'll just have a water."

"It's tap only."

"That's great thanks." The waitress then looked at Matt and talked to herself and jotted something down on her notepad.

"And you honey?" She looked at Julia.

"Do you have an orange soda?" The waitress looked at her plainly.

"You don't need the extra calories." The table fell silent. Dan jumped up from the table and swung his arm and punched the waitress squarely in the face. Then waiter's and the manager rushed over and started to try and restrain Dan, only to be punched down on the ground too. Julia, glad at first then started to realize that the situation was spiraling out of control. She rushed to her boyfriend's side and he struck her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground. Matt got up.

"Hey, take it easy man, take it easy." Dan stood still for a while, and the manager and other men piled on top of them. They threw Dan out on the street and the three followed.

Chapter 11

"I don't know Julia, there's something off with Dan. Did you see how fast he not only punched that waitress, but the others, even the manager as well?" The sisters were walking home after a abruptly ended date.

"Oh, and I bet there's nothing wrong with Matt either?"

"He didn't knock out an entire restaurant!" Katie said.

"He was protecting me! Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with protecting someone, to an extant where they're not in danger anymore. Was it necessary to knock out everyone in that restaurant? And what about how he treated that other girl like trash; even though she may be a little trashy." The two were almost at their floor. When they were at their door Katie stopped and turned to Julia. "I just worry Julia. He seems very aggressive, too aggressive." Katie turned the knob on the door and waked in. "I don't know, if I were you I'd break it off."

When they were in the room Julia was the first to noticed the open shade. She also realized that it was nearing 10:00 and they were talking extremely loudly in the hallway and in the room.

***

"What is wrong with you Ethan, I mean seriously, you go out to CVS and bought 30 lottery cards? I just got this paycheck, and now you spent it all!"

"Me, what is wrong with me? Well I'm not the one who killed my parents, held my younger sister hostage, have odd abilities, and am now trying to get rid of my entire family!"

"Oh! That was under your influence you twit!"

"All I did was pop the question! I didn't mean for you to go ramping around trying to kill….."

"Wait a minute. Shut up." Victoria held a finger to Ethan's lips and the two stopped talking. Dead silence. Soon they could hear familiar voices that were muffled a little ways away. "It couldn't be. Victoria turned her head slowly towards the other apartment building and looked through the window. "Julia and Katie, finally." Victoria and Julia's eyes were locked; Katie kept talking not noticing the eldest sister staring at the two.

Victoria plunged through the windows and grasped Julia's tender throat. She pressed her up against the wall. "How stupid do you think I am?" she said as she pressed her harder into the wall. "Answer the question!"

"You- need- to- be -more –specific." Julia squeezed out. Katie stood up and pulled a massive piece of glass out from her neck. Blood tainted it. She flung it at Victoria but instead she wailed around and caught it in her hand. A think line of blood trickled down the palm of her hand. She through it back at Katie and it landed right in her arm. Then she picked Julia up and flung her through the wall. She plowed through four brick walls and landed in some random kitchen. Victoria soon followed and pinned Julia up on a chair.

"That will be the last time you will ever make a fool out of me." She picked up a butcher knife and seized Julia's hand and sliced it off.

Julia wailed as her hand got sliced off and blood gushed off. "Now you won't be so quick to have a smart response. Now for your head." She raised the knife and it gleamed in the light. When she started to plunge it down a hand grasped part of the handle and yanked it back up. It slipped up through Victoria's hand and sliced it deeply. Katie raised the knife and brought it down hard. Victoria dodged it having it sink into her shoulder. The knife handle stuck up, but you could see no blade. When she turned around and left the tip of the knife pocked out from her backside. She flew out of the window and left.

Katie dropped down on her knees to Julia's height. She grabbed a nearby dishtowel and wrapped it around her stump.

"Come on," said Katie, "we have to get going before these people get home."

Chapter 12

It had been a hectic night. After dish towel upon dish towel Julia's hand was finally starting to regenerate and had stopped bleeding; it was only then when Katie finally had time to go to sleep.

Katie rolled over onto her side after shutting off the lights. Julia was already fast asleep but Katie was having difficulty tonight.

Soon her dreams finally took charge and Katie was plunged into a marvelous dream consisting of Matt and her, on the couch, her having her first kiss. Of course their was a strangely out of place bag of frozen peas, but Katie took no notice. Then before Katie knew it she was in a room, a dark one, and Julia had been shot. She couldn't see who, but she knew that they were going to fire again, and they did. They probably would have shot another time but an aggressive sounding voice screamed for it to come to a close. The shooter stopped, and the two left, leaving Katie and Julia in the room alone.

Julia was getting cold, and Katie saw herself being dragged out of the room. The dream ended their. Katie sat bolt right up, dripping from sweat. She stood up and ran for the trash where she threw up and curled up on the floor and continued sleeping.

Chapter 13

Julia and Katie were looking out the window at the police swarming outside.

"Well, this is wonderful," Julia said. "I mean, this completely ends my basketball career." Katie looked at her sister.

"We have bigger problems to worry about then your basketball career. How about the rabid Victoria on the loose, or your loss of hand? Maybe the DNA splattered on the kitchen floor, or what was our previous conversation about again? Your abusive boyfriend?"

"He is not abusive! He, he just has a temper, that's all."

"A temper? And how will his temper handle the loss of a limb? Maybe cutting off another limb!"

"Look, it'll grow back, alright. Give it a day or two."

"Oh I see. So when Dan sees you one day without a hand, and sees you another with a hand, he won't be freaked out or anything."

"Well, I can just avoid him, only for a day or two, of course."

"Well, the so called 'caring boyfriend' when he sees that our apartment building had a so called 'murder' in it, I think he may be a little concerned."

"So, maybe this would be a good time to explain it all then."

"Ok, whatever. But we're running out of food, and since I have both my limbs I think I'll be the one to go to the store. You just stay here, and, regenerate."

"Fine."

"Oh, when I get back, we're going to start to think about my training, I don't think we have much longer."

***

Katie had gone over her budget. She was looking at the shopping cart and her list when she bumped into Dan, and Victoria. They were pressed up against a wall feeling themselves up, making out. Katie saw Victoria first and lowered her hand. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to cause any trouble…" Katie said while lowering her voice.

"Next time," Victoria said "watch where you're going, freak." Katei nodded her head and sped away, not even taking to notice that a new box of Splenda was flung out of the cart.

***

"Julia! Julia! I have something to tell you!" Katie rushed into the room and Julia sprung up.

"What? Katie, what the hell?"

"No, Julia no it's bad."

"What, what is it?"

"Ok, don't get mad at me, I'm only the messenger. Ok, ok. I saw Dan kissing…Victoria! Now it's ok honey. Let it out. Come here." Katie approached Julia with open arms. Julia pushed Katie back.

"You're so clever Katie."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're just trying to screw up me and Dan's relationship because you think that he's abusive!"

"No! Don't even say that. Why would I ever…"

"Oh don't pretend. Hey, I have an idea. Either I beat the crap out of you, or I'll just go see for myself."

"Ok, first off, don't pretend like I don't have superpowers either, k, I have my fair share."

"Yea, only problem is, you haven't trained yet."

"Don't be a bitch Julia. I was only trying to tell you the truth."

"Yea right, look I'm going to spare you the pain and go take a look for myself."

"Yea, smart move retard. If I'm right Victoria will see you and beat the crap out of you."

"Yea, good thing you're not." Julia left and flew away. Katie was left stunned and helpless.

Chapter 14

"Oh you're so much better then Ethan…" Victoria said as they made out on the couch.

"You're so much better then Julia…." Victoria stopped.

"Julia who?"

"Johnson…" Dan said as pulled Victoria's neck back down.

"Johnson?" Victoria said. Right then, as if it was an announcement Julia burst through the door, bloody limb and all. The two sat up straight.

"Julia…." Dan said.

"Victoria!" Julia said.

"Whoa! Julia hey!" Matt said as he walked into the room. "I tried to tell you but I got threatened…"

"Shut up!" Victoria said. "Julia!"

"I um," Julia started to say as a grin started to spread across her face. "I see you got the knife out alright."

"You smart ass! I told you that was finished!"

"Oh, well, I guess you need to be more…. specific." The grin was plastered on her face. Victoria stood up and chuckled.

"Whoa wait, you guys know each other?" Matt said.

"No man, don't interrupt the cat fight." Dan said. Julia turned to them both.

"Yea, we're sisters. She murdered our parents, we stabbed her with a knife, she took Katie hostage, you know, that kind of stuff." Victoria lunged at Julia and she was knocked to the ground. She took her arms and twisted them backwards.

"You're coming with me." Victoria and Julia flew out of the window.

"Whoa…" Matt said. "Cool girlfriends."

"Am I late, am I too late?!" Katie said as she burst through the doors. She found Matt and Dan on the couch, silent. "So, I mean, what are you guys up to?"

"What the hell is up with you guys? Seriously, tell us." Dan said.

"Oh you know, normal family feuds." Katie said. Dan stood up.

"You think you're being cute, is that it?"

"Well, I mean, I do have a bubbly personality, but I don't know if you would qualify that as cute…" Dan punched her in the face. Katei was sprawled on the floor.

"That'll teach you to shut your mouth when you're talking to me!" Matt stood up shoved Dan.

"I think you need to leave now." Matt said. Dan and Matt looked at each other for some time. Dan started to walk away when he swung around in an attempt to punch Matt. Matt caught the punch and shoved him backwards. "Leave." Dan left the room in fury. Matt helped Katie up and helped her to the couch. "So seriously, what is going on? Your sister came in with no hand and then Victoria like, I don't even know. It looked like she took her hostage or something." Matt went to the kitchen and got a bag of peas.

He tenderly placed them on top of Katie's face. "It's really complicated." Katie said.

"We have time."

"Ok, well, if you really want to know…"

"I do."

Chapter 15

"And that's when I came in, apparently after Victoria took Julia hostage." Katie said as she finished her story.

"Wow." Matt said. "That's um, that's confusing stuff. Oh, Katie I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. All I know is I don't know where my sister is, and I have no knowledge of my powers, and no one to help me."

"I'll help you." Matt said and Katie looked at him and started laughing.

"Yea, right. You don't know the first thing about this kind of stuff."

"Well sure I do. I was the geek that always read the comic books. And come here, look" Matt said as he walked over to his movie collections "Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Superman, Bat Man Begins, I have like everything. Please, I want to help. I love you."

"Aww. I love you too. Yea, you can help. That'd be great." Matt and Katie then leaned back against the couch and Matt kissed Katie. Then grabbed his neck and they started making out, throwing the now soggy peas to the floor.

Katei stopped abruptly and looked into his eyes, shook her head franticly and ran to the car.

***

Julia's hand was improving; knuckles were starting to grow back. "I think that I have a good taste in guys, won't you agree?" Julia said.

"Well Julia, you have to consider the fact that yes, you did start off with the hot guy, but the hot guy was more interested in me, wouldn't you agree?"

"He made out with me first."

"True, but then he saw me and went for the gold" Victoria started laughing. Ethan walked into the room. Julia looked at Ethan and started laughing as well.

"Hey Ethan, what's up. So, can you settle this little argument me and Vicky are having? See, I think that Dan is more interested in me, but Vicky is saying that since they were making out that Dan is now more interested in her. What do you think?" Ethan stood still for some time. He smacked his lips together, parting them only to let out a small laugh. Then he picked up a nearby chair and swung at Julia. The chair fell to pieces and Julia was knocked down.

Ethan picked up Julia, gagged her and shoved her into a nearby closet.

"I'll deal with you later." He said. He walked over to Victoria. "We need to kill her."

Chapter 16

The light from the moon spilled over the table. Julia was bound to the chair, not making an effort to get out. There was a gun by Victoria and Ethan, who were sitting on the opposite ends of the table. "We need to wait until midnight, then the power will be split between night and day and will end up in our bodies. My body has almost reached maximum, then your body will get filled up."

"Why will it fill up you first, and not me?" Ethan asked. Victoria glared at him.

"Because I want it more." Ethan did not complain. It was 11:56. They had been sitting there since 11:15. Julia looked down.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly." Ethan glared at her.

"Because you're a pain in the ass!" Victoria glared at Ethan.

"Why do you need all this power, why do you need to rule?" Julia asked.

"Because..." Victoria started to say. "it's the only thing I have." Katie barged into the room as well as Matt. The clock struck 12:00.

"Put her down!" Katie said.

"Hey, what are you doing with that gun…" Matt said. Ethan raised the gun and fired.

Chapter 17

Katie screamed and Victoria's face was so pale Matt thought she was about to faint. Julia was in the chair, still alive, but barley. The bullet was in her stomach.

"Please, please Victoria…" Katie said through sobs. "please let me find the bullet, please." Ethan raised the gun a second time and shot. But before Julia saw the trigger being pulled she saw a flash of green that she never realized before, that seemed to be on Ethan's wrist; a chip of some sort. The bullet was released and Julia's eyes closed.

"Stop it!" Victoria screamed. She glared at Katie. "This does not mean peace. It just means time." Victoria grabbed Ethan and flew out the window. Katie rushed to her sister's side and stuck her hand into her body. She pulled out one bullet and Julia came back to life a tiny bit. A minute passed, two and three more passed. Julia looked at Katie.

"Where is it? Oh God, why can't I find it?" Katie sobbed. Julia's weak hand touched Katie's so Katie stopped.

"I'm so sorry Katie. If I had only listened to you, and not been so judgmental, I would have been able to train you and everything. I'm really, really sorry I can't be here for you now. I'm really sorry I'm leaving you now."

"No, no you're-not-leaving right now, ok? You're going to be fine, just you watch." Katie said as tears spilled out.

"All I want now is that you defeat Victoria, give me a good burial and just visit me on my birthday, and maybe Christmas too, ok? That's it. You can leave me now, I know you don't want to see me in pain anymore. Just leave me now, come back later and we can say our goodbyes right now, ok? It's ok, don't cry. I'm here." Katie buried her head on Julia's shoulder.

"Ok baby, let's go, it's what Julia wants." said Matt.

"No! No! Let me stay. Please Julia, don't leave me, please Julia, no." Julia looked at Matt and made a notion to get her out. Matt nodded and pulled Katie up. "N-o, please, no, Julia, don't leave me! Julia, come back." Katie sobbed as she was dragged out of the room. "No, Julia, please Matt please. Let me stay with her. Julia! Don't die! Please Julia, I need you, don't die. Please."

Matt and Katie were now out of the room and Julia was alone. It was getting warm now; must be her body's way of preparing her body for death. A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes closed and she was dead.

Chapter 18

"No! Let me back in Matt!! Julia!! Julia! I love you Julia! Please don't die! I need you! Julia!" Katie screamed. She turned around and started slapping Matt and she broke away and barged into the room. "Julia? Julia? Katie stood in the doorway and knew that she was gone. Matt barged into the room and Katie crouched down and started crying.

"It's ok, shh, Katie it's alright." Matt picked Katie up and walked down and called for a taxi. "Do you want to be dropped off at your apartment or stay with me?" Matt asked in the taxi.

"I want to stay with you, I don't want to be alone." Katie hugged Matt and he kissed the top of her head. Matt directed the driver and when they got to the apartment he carried her up all four stairs.

They sat on the couch in silence apart from Katie's sobs.

"Matt? Matt what will happen to me? Will I live with you; I'm not ready to live by myself. Can I stay with you?" Matt looked deep into her eyes.

"You can stay with me for however long as you like. You're always welcome here."

"I-I don't have anyone left. My parents are dead, Victoria's gone crazy…and, and, Julia's d-" Katie finished the sentence in sobs.

"I'm so sorry Katie. I know it's not much of a condolence, but you always have me." Matt looked away. Katie hugged Matt and kissed his neck. Matt looked at Katie, and Katie looked at Matt. Katie slowly but surely pulled off Matt's shirt and they started making out length wise on the couch. They felt so alive.

Chapter 19

There was so much light. Light surrounding Julia, light following Julia, shades of light, light guiding Julia. There was so much fog, or was that just deeper shades of light? This place was so confusing, is this where Julia would be spending eternity? She missed Katie already.

She remembered where this all began, how she protected Katie, and then how it ended, so abruptly. She wished she could be with Katie, for just 5 more minutes, anything was better then the goodbye they shared.

The first time Julia saw Katie was when she was 2. Katie was just brought home from the hospital. When Julia was introduced her parents told her the first thing she did was hug Katie. Funny, the first time she saw Katie was with a hug, the last time was also with a hug.

"Speaking of parents, would they be here? This is after all, eternity, isn't it?" No sooner did she speak when the Johnson parents appeared out of the light.

"It's not your time Julia." Her mom had said. Julia looked at both of them. Julia hugged her dad and then her mom. They both waved and faded away through the layers of light. A voice came inside her head. "We are always going to look out for you."

***

The familiar sting of ropes dug into Julia's sting. It took her a while to realize just what had happened; after all she wasn't the one going to Harvard. It didn't take Julia long to break free of the ropes.

"Oh yea, that bullet's still in there, isn't it?" Julia said. There was a small hole in her stomach and she easily pulled it out. "Wow. Katie's not so good at that." She tucked the bullet in her pockets for proof and flew out the window.

***

Katie was naked on the couch, sleeping. Matt was now dressed and decided to go get some food. Conveniently it was only a couple of minutes after Matt left that Julia flew in to see her younger sister on the couch, naked.

"So, when I die, you go sleep around? Good way of dealing with the pain." Katie woke up and was completely confused.

"You're, alive!" Julia started clapping.

"Congratulations! You got laid! Took you long enough."

"So funny. Anyways, this must be a dream." Julia pulled out the bullet from her pocket and flung it at her sister.

"Did that hurt?" she asked. Katie looked at her sister in confusion.

"But, how?" Katie asked

"I'm a superhero; do I really have to say more then that?" Katie stood up, and fainted.

"For the love of God." Julia moaned. She dragged her sister and propped her up and started slapping her to wake up. It worked, finally, after a couple minutes. Katie woke up and stared at her sister for a few minutes. Julia smiled and opened up her arms for a hug.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Katie said as she slapped her.

"Are you done?" Julia asked. Katie nodded and hugged Julia and the two hugged and cried for a good five minutes. "Now, go put some clothes, and then we can talk about your lover!"

Chapter 20

"So tell me more about this….first time thing with Matt?" asked Julia

"So tell me more about this heaven thing." Responded Katie.

"You first." Said Julia.

"Fine," said Katie as she reached across the kitchen table and got a potato chip that was smothered in French onion dip. "Fine. I knew I loved Matt, and I felt alive and he did too. And don't look at me that way! You're such a hypocrite. It's not like you haven't done it before. In fact, how many times have you done it….?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"So how bout them red sox…." Julia said.

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine." Julia said. "Not like it's any of your business, but four. Four times." Julia said. "Now can we change the subject?"

"Sounds great. What happned in heaven?" Katie asked.

"I became God." Julia said. She started laughing.

"Seriously! What happened? This is like a once in a lifetime expirence!"

"You act like it's a miracle that I died! Besides, you'll see it for yourself once you ide. Something to look forward to."

"Please…. Don't make me beg."

"Fine. There was a lot of light. And mom and dad to-"

"What did they look like?" Katie interrupted.

"Don't interrupt. Anyways, a lot of light and then they said that it wasn't my time. That's it."

"That's it? Everything? Some story." Katie said betraying her disappointment.

"Oh! I almost forgot. They said you were going to get pregnant."

"Hey! Not funny!" Katie said.

"Just kidding, just kidding. No, but at the end they said that they would always look after us."

"That's cute." Katie said. Aright after Katie said those words a thud was heard and Katie and Julia found themselves loking at Matt who dropped the bag of grocerys and was pointing.

"Katie…" Matt said. "I know your families weird and all, but coming back to life? Come on." Katie laughed and went and hugged Matt.

"I know, isn't it great? Here, come and sit down, we'll catch up." The two sat down and Matt who was first afraid soon became used to the fact that Julia came back from the dead.

"Good to see you alive." Matt said.

"Good to see you not on my sister." Julia said and smiled. Matt looked and Katie and she smiled.

"Sorry," Katie said. "Sisters tell each other everything."

***

"So where's Dan anyways?" Julia asked. They were on their third bowl of French Onion Dip and on their fourth bag of chips.

"About that….." Katie said. "He kind of, punched me in the face. I don't think you should see him anymore."

"Yea, I figured when he was cheating on me and everything…" Julia said. "But listen guys, I need to take care of a couple things."

""Are you alright, do you want me to come with you?" Katie asked.

"No, this is something that I need to do alone. No offence. Plus, you'd probably talk me out of it." Katie sat bolt right up but she was too late, Julia already zoomed out the window. Katie and Matt looked each other and started laughing and headed off to go to sleep.

Chapter 21

The cool breezy night air felt good against Julia's face. She felt so alive, so free. Julia was perched on top of a chimney and waited. An hour passed, two then three. As small rays of sun finally gave way into the dark light Julia gazed down below and watched as Ethan got into his car and sped off to work. Now it was just her and Victoria.

Julia walked over to the other side of the rooftop and stealthily slid into an open window. She was in their kitchen and could hear her sister's footsteps in the other room. _Why doesn't she know I am here? _Julia thought to herself_. _She gazed around the room and laid her eyes upon a long knife on the counter. She quickly grabbed it and floated into the other room to be sure that her steps would not be an issue.

In an instant she was behind Victoria with the knife pressed firmly against her throat and spoke calmly in her ear."Why did you let me go eariler?" Julia asked sternly.

"I don't know actually. Guess I was feeling sparing." Victoria replied smoothly, as if she wasn't taken aback by the sudden assault. "But I think whatever is left of that is gone. I would get out of here if I were you. We both know I can easily overpower you if it just me against you. " There was silence. "Or instead are you going to try and kill me. I suppose you have a very good chance at that. There's not much I can do in this situation. If I try something either the knife or yourself will stop me, and I will be venerable to attack. Think about it for a moment. Because believe it or not, you're beginning to become sort of a pain and I just want this out of the way so I can go on with my beginning plans." She asked.

"Are you saying you want to die?"

"I'm saying let's not beat around the bush any longer and get this out of the way. I'm growing bored with all of this stuff we do. I sneak up on you, you sneak up on me. I almost kill you but you dodge the bullet." She chuckled at her pun. "You, well, you don't really ever get the chance to kill me. Oh, well, except for right now."

"No, Victoria" Julia said as she loosened the grip of the knife. "No, I will not be killing you today. You don't kill me and I will not kill you. We're even now. I'll be seeing you soon." Julia left the room and Victoria was left alone once again. So she sat down in the chair next to her and put her head in her hands.

***

Katie woke up to a little tray on top of her lap. Pancakes, orange juice, a side of fruit and sausage. A little flower and note that read '_Dear Katie, I'm at work from 7:00 to 4:00. Maybe later we can go see a movie if you're not busy. Love you very much. Matt. _

Katie smiled and she picked up the glass of orange juice. All of a sudden her palms of her hand started to hurt, very much. The pain started increasing with every second. She looked down and saw something that looked like a metal chip, growing so her palm was not skin but soon a giant circle of metal. It then started to get cold, very cold. Ice surrounded the rim of it and the color blue filled it.

The funny thing was her hand was not cold at all, just the chip. Thinking just one of her arising superpowers Katie reached for the glass of OJ, but what came was both fork and spoon. They were glued (as it appered) to her hand. She tried shaking it off but then resorted to just pulling it off with her fingers.

At that moment Julia burst through the room.

"Victoria has a heart! Or at least she did. Hey, what's all that? Oh, must be from your lover boy." Julia said as she pointed at the breakfast tray.

"Hey where were you? Wait back up the bus. You were at Victoria's? Since when? How stupid can you get?" Katie yelled.

"She has a heart Katie. I asked her why she didn't kill me and she said because she had too much heart, but that it was gone now. What do you think that's all about?"

"I have no idea." Katie said. "But what do you think is up with my hand?" She showed Julia her hand and Julia examined it.

"I do not know. But I do know that it must be some foxy hand cause that fork's really attracted to it!" Julia started cracking up and Katie just stopped and stared at her. "Oh man, oh man I do crack myself up. But seriously, I don't know. Try all sort of metal objects. See what happens."

"Alright, ok." Katie said. The rest of was spent with the two trying to try out all kinds of metal things.

***

They spent all day trying to find some sort of metal object that would prove to be some use for them. Silverware was out, then tools, cars, etc. They were just heading in when a circular metal disc whipped out Julia and hovered around Katie.

"What is going on…?" Julia said as she got up.

"I think I found what we were looking for. But what should I do?"

"I don't know, put your palm on it."

"Good idea." Katie said. She placed her hand on the surface ever so lightly and immediately green colored the entire thing. Dark soil rimmed around the rim and it the disc circled around Katie. "I think I'm going to ride it." Katie said. Julia shrugged with doubt and the disc floated around Katie's feet. Katie stepped on tentivly and the disc rose into the sky.

Chapter 22

Katie was not an expert at this flying business. At first, she had been good. Then, to her sisters prediction she started swerving. Katie came close to a tree once, and swerved at last instant. Julia however, was paying such close attention to Katie that she was the one that went right into a tree. Momentarily disfigured Julia then came back with a sour look on her face, and Katie was getting a real laugh out of it.

Katie soared back into the sky and flew into the woods where civilians wouldn't think it were strange to find a girl soaring on top of a brilliant green disc. The two soared into the woods and to Katie's dismay, but Julia's pleasure, Katie plunged into a nearby bush and was stunned momentarily.

"Smooth, Katie. Next time you want to bond with some berries though, go to Market Basket, k?"

"Least I didn't fly straight into a tree." Katie said.

"Touché." Julia replied. The two continued flying through the forest until they came upon the clearing where they first camped. It was a good place to practice, they had thought. The environment was already trashed. Trees were fallen everywhere, a lot with holes in them from Julia's graceful experience.

"Alright Julia, beam me." Katie said.

"What? What are you talking about Katie?" Julia asked.

"I want to practice my reflexes, I know I have them. I can feel them; I'm like Spider-man!" Katie laughed and backed up, apparently ready for the upcoming attack. Julia shrugged. Soon transparent beams flew out of her hands and shot straight at Katie.

Her pupils dilated and the round beams were going so slow and Katie dodged them with ease. She could feel the wind and pressure the beams put on the air above her, as she bent backwards and the beam missed her head.

Katie stood up and walked over to Julia.

"So, do you want to practice your stuff, or should I keep on practicing my powers?" Katie asked.

"No, I've already trained so you should work on your stuff. How bout we work on defense today, I'll try to attack and you defend with your earth…things?" Katie nodded and walked backwards ready for the attack.

Energy blasts came shooting through and instead this time of dodging them Katie picked up the ground for a giant wall and the beams and the beams plunged into the massive solid wall and were lost inside. The ground acted like a table cloth and when it was pulled off it also accidently knocked Julia to the ground. With an apologetic shrug Katie resumed her spot. Julia once again shot beams through the air and Katie defended with a looming wall of earth. This time however Julia slammed her fist on the ground sending the wall back into Katie and Katie was whipped back a mile or so. She then flew faster then lightning back and the two resumed their places, and each kept getting beaten in turn. First Julia, then Katie, then of course Julia, but then Katie always wound getting beaten the next time around. And so the day went on until it became dark and the sisters flew back home in the dead of night.

Chapter 23

The lights were off when Katie got back to Matt's apartment. The plan was that Julia would spend the night alone and the next day move in with Katie and Matt; the apartment next to Victoria's was starting to become impractical. When Katie finally arrived at the apartment and turned on the light she found Matt at the kitchen table with what seemed to be a picnic basket.

"I was getting worried." Matt said as he stood up. Katie looked down.

"I'm really sorry Matt. But I was out all day with Julia starting to practice, you should have seen me! I'm really starting to get the hang of it." Katie started to say, but could see Matt wasn't paying any heed. "Look, what can I do to make it up to you?" Katie asked. Matt looked at Katie and laughed.

"It's fine Katie. Just next time stick to the first set of plans, ok?" Matt asked. Katie nodded and the two sat at the kitchen table and talked about Katie's progress while eating the packed lunch.

***

The lights were on when Julia got back to their apartment. Julia looked around in confusion to see Dan sitting in a kitchen chair waiting perfectly. Julia started backing up.

"Wh-what are you doing here. Get out, I mean it, get out!" Julia said as she backed up. Dan looked at her with a cocked head. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I have my ways." Dan said as he walked over to her. "Calm down baby, calm down." He said as he tenderly grasped Julia's neck. Dan then kissed her cheek and Julia soon forgot about all the treachery he committed. Julia sunk down to the floor with Dan on top of her when she felt herself stop breathing. She felt her neck close circulation and Dan's face just above hers. He drew out a black gleaming knife from his pocket and was about to thrust it through her neck when Julia threw him off with such force that he slammed across the room and was pressed up against the wall.

He forgot about the knife he was holding though. He forgot that if he touched his stomach to catch his breath that he would actually stab himself. Julia sat and watched in horror as the man who almost killed her was now pinned up on the wall with a knife that he himself stabbed him with. Soon the squirmy body soon became still and the head hung low. Dried black blood drenched itself upon his clothes and the walls. Julia finally stood up and walked over to him.

She lifted his wrist and felt no pulse. But while she was putting his dead wrist down she felt not skin, but metal. A green chip was just under his skin, and Julia immediately made the connection and flew off into the distance.

Katie and Matt were just finishing their lunch/dinner when Julia barged through the room blood stained.

"Julia? What's going on? And why are you all bloody?" Katie asked as she stood up.

"Guys, guys I have to tell you some-" Julia started to say. But then she passed out.

***

"You think she'll be alright Katie?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, yeah she'll be fine. It's just something must have happened, something dramatic; of course." The two gazed upon the unconscious Julia on the couch with many washcloths piled on high. Just then Julia awoke panting and screaming. Katie strode away from the arms of Matt and went and went to care for Julia.

"Katie? Katie are you there? Did I faint? I don't remember telling you about killing Dan." Katie stopped what she was doing and looked at Julia, then Matt. Matt took a big gulp and turned quite pale.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Katie asked.

"Well I'm not going into detail, I can't right now. But the gist of it is-" Julia started to say.

"The gist of it is," Matt interrupted "Is that you just murdered my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Katie asked. "But, you guys never acted as though…"

"Does that change the fact that she just killed my cousin? Look Katie, this stuff is getting too weird. I hoped I wouldn't get to this point, but I guess I am. You have two choices; a life of crime and murder, with your murderous sister, or with me."

"Matt," Katie started to say. She looked at Julia, then Matt, then back at Julia. Katie started to say something when Julia interrupted.

"Save your breath," she started. "I know who you're going to choose." Julia said as she stood up. Before Katie could utter out another word Julia flew out the window. Katie looked at Matt with pleading eyes and he shook his head and left the room. Katie was alone.

Chapter 24

It was so foggy. Soon it became clearer though, it always seemed to. There was a disturbing image Katie saw. Julia was there; Katie almost jumped for joy when she saw her. She ran over to her but Julia paid no attention. She was busy staring at another girl, with a bag on her head. There was a sharp execution knife that Julia was holding. Katie looked at the girl then at Julia and realized what she was about to do.

"Julia, No! Don't do it! What are you doing, put that down!" Katie screamed. Again, Julia paid no attention. Victoria walked over to the scene and Katie's eyes filled with hate. "Come on Julia, get her, now's your chance…" she urged. But instead of that Julia did something strange; she nodded to Victoria. Victoria pulled off the bag of the girl and the face that appeared was hers, it was Katie's!

Victoria started to chuckle and commanded Julia to raise the knife. Julia did not comply. Her face was pale and one tear was starting to water. Then she shook her head and said ;

"Katie, listen close because these are the last words you may ever hear. I will never forget what you did to me that night, I did not kill Dan, he killed himself. I've been waiting to say that to you for all 3 years that I've ruled with Victoria, and now that they've finally caught you I can now speak them. Although this is not how I pictured at the time how we would meet again, this is I must admit, is the most satisfying of all choices." Victoria started to put the bag over Katie's head again when Julia put her hand to say stop. She looked down and smirked. "She doesn't even deserve the bag." And then she slammed down the knife and sliced off Katie's throat.

Katie woke up drenched in sweat, and went to throw up. She was expecting it, this nightmare was a lot more real then the first. Katie paced back and forth. This nightmare couldn't be true, it could not. Julia wouldn't kill her.

But then again, Katie had never had any dreams before, she had always had blanks. The only time she had dreams was when they actually came true. So it was reasonable to assume that this, no matter how horrific it may be, would actually come true.

Katie had to figure out a way to get her sister back. She sat on the couch for a long time and cried.

***

Julia barged into the apartment, Ethan who was previously sitting stood up at the sight of her.

"You should be dead!" Ethan yelled.

"Hello Ethan, nice seeing you _not_ pointing a gun at my face." She shoved him into a wall and they could both hear the wall cracking underneath the pressure. "Where's Vicky, Ethan, I need a talk with her." Ethan gasped for air.

"In the living room, you're a dead woman; you won't survive 3 seconds in there!" Julia released him and he fell to the floor.

"I'm not looking for a fight; I'm looking for an offering." Julia replied. Julia barged into the living room and found Victoria on a couch reading Crime and Punishment. She looked up from her book and smiled "It took you long enough to get here, I just knew you would be coming." Victoria said. She stood up and hugged Julia. It wasn't a warm hug, like she was used to; it was cold, very, very cold.

She released her grip and looked at Julia up and down and smiled. "You will do, in the mean time anyways. Now, be a good sister and run up and fetch Victoria glass of wine, I want to celebrate." Julia cocked her head and laughed.

"Ok Vicky, whatever you say." Julia said. Victoria glared at her and Julia stopped moving.

"Do not ever call me that again." Victoria said. Julia nodded furiously and became a little wobbly and continued walking onwards. Ethan finally arrived at the scene panting.

"I was trying to find my gun, but it was way back behind the closet, which reminds me, why do we have so much crap?" Ethan asked while he waved the gun. Victoria smiled and snatched the gun away from Ethan.

"Why would we ever want to kill something that belongs to us now?" Victoria asked.

Chapter 25

It had been two months since the disappearance of Julia. After a couple of weeks on the streets Katie found that the only home she really had was the one where she had started this mess and that was the Johnson Mansion. The first couple of weeks were spent cleaning up the mess, and soon she got everything back to the way it first was. It brought back sad memories for Katie, especially during the night, she felt she wasn't alone.

The next week was spent boarding up the laboratory. Katie felt that it was too odd and creepy for that room to be left ajar.

The week after that and the weeks until present time were spent practicing her powers and getting ready for the fight for Julia.

But after every day it all ended the same; Katie would go back to sleep and the dream would keep stretching on further and further, until finally Katie could see what happened after she died.

It was a bloody mess; not only that but skin, hair and guts were everywhere. Julia took the knife and wiped it clean on her short, so it gleamed in the moonlight. Victoria smiled and told Julia to clean up the corpses mess. Julia did as told, Katie couldn't figure out why. Then an odd thing happened; Victoria commanded Julia to place herself in the head rest. Julia hesitated at first and this enraged Victoria and she screamed. Julia clasped her hands to her head and did as told Victoria locked Julia in, tied her wrists down and legs and body. Now only her head squirmed. Victoria raised the knife and brought it down. But Katie did not see the rest. She woke up and started puking.

***

"Do not challenge me!" Victoria screamed in Julia's ear.

"I just thought that we would have more success capturing Katie before we start moving in on the cities so that we won't have any sort of trouble." Julia exclaimed as she backed into a wall. Spit dribbled out of the twisted mouth of Victoria, her face was so contorted into anguish that wrinkles were starting to become noticeable.

As Julia thought this Victoria got more enraged and dug her nails into Julia's face.

"I have wrinkles? You will be the one with wrinkles after I'm through with you!" Victoria screamed as the nails dug deeper and deeper into her peachy flesh, and when blood oozed out of the lines she was drawing. She finally released Julia, and Julia stumbled into some chairs and fell down in between them. Victoria hovered over her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Victoria. I kept it to myself; I did not mean to anger you. The thought popped in my head momentarily, I did not speak it. You must forgive me; I only spoke when you questioned me. I should not be punished when I do not speak." Victoria leaned in closer to Julia's face.

"I never remember giving you the notion that you could speak period, did I?" Julia shook her head furiously. "But since you think it is a good idea…you may go and kill Katie right now. You know where she is, she is waiting for you. Go to her. Kill her, and bring her body back for proof. If I do not hear from you, you will both be dead quicker then you can say _help". _Julia gulped and scurried offinto the night.

***

Katie was reading the James Patterson book and was just wrapping it up when Julia burst through the window. Katie stood up and dropped the book immediately.

"Julia! Julia I knew you would come back, I knew those dreams weren't true. I'm so sorry about all of this, it's my fault. Oh Julia, I've missed you so much." Katie cried as she ran towards Julia. There was a blank look on Julia's face though, and Katie was confused. "Julia? Julia are you alright? It's me, Katie. Don't you remember? It's Katie, Katie!" Blankness turned to hatred and Julia shot out energy beams towards the sobbing Katie.

The beam became very slow in Katie's mind. It whizzed passed her and more beams followed and Katie kept dodging them all, just as she had done in the woods the other day two months back. Katie thought of her disc and it came soaring through the air and Katie hopped on. Katie used the indestructible glowing green disc as a shield for the energy blasts, and Katie soared through the window, shards of glass flying everywhere. Julia followed and picked up the James Patterson book and whipped it as hard as she could at Katie.

It was a cheap shot; it hit her in the back when she wasn't looking. Even Katie's reflexes couldn't saver her from the book. But it worked; Katie was knocked off the disc and landed on the ground.

Before Katie could protest she started coughing up blood. Julia was inside her body and now destroying the inside. She was laughing and the now spurting blood Katie laughed too. In between coughs of blood Katie was laughing too. Soon her skin opened up and blood rushed from the source. Inside Julia could see that Katie was almost dead, and that it would now only be a matter of time.

A funny thing happened then, when Julia was inside Katie's dying body. Julia broke her trance. With the snap of a finger it was gone, just as it had come. But now a larger statement arose; saving Katie from self destruction.

Well as you can imagine Julia became frantic. All the veins on the inside were spewing blood and Julia did not know how to stop it

"Calm down, ok calm down Julia….we can fix this." Julia coaxed to herself. But before she could do a thing before her very eyes her veins mended themselves, and the holes in her skin overlapped with skin of more fresh taste. Julia's eyes followed the healing in awe and watched as her destructiveness was disapproved and changed for the better.

And before she knew what was happening Julia found herself outside with the recovering Katie.

"How-did-you-do-that?" Katie asked as she gasped for air. Julia shook her head.

"It must be one of Victoria's powers that I took on, but still, I have no idea how I did it, I'm just glad your alive!" They hugged and Julia looked in Katie's eyes. "Come on, let's go inside, I have so much to tell you."

***

"So let me get this straight Julia," Katie said while she was making some hot chocolate. "After you assumed I would pick Matt over you, which I wouldn't by the way, I was about to say your name but then you left. Anyways, after you think that I've announced the wrong person then you go to Victoria to join her, and obey her every command. But now what you've just figured out is that instead of acting by free will, you were actually being mind controlled? That's, interesting." Katie said.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, oh and one more thing; yeah I have to take your dead body back." Julia said. Katie stopped stirring her hot beverage.

"Wait but I'm not dead." Katie said plainly.

"I know isn't it great? I guess I stopped being under the trance when you almost died, pretty cool right?"

"Yeah, but you do realize your going to be in trouble as well Julia?" Katie asked as the smile disappeared from Julia's face. Julia sighed.

"Maybe we should leave. Flee." Julia suggested. Katie shook her head.

"No, you could be the perfect spy. Oh! How a bout I 'flee' then you wouldn't get blamed for not killing me." Julia nodded.

"Yeah, that could work, not the greatest idea, but it'll do." Julia said. Katie nodded and started packing her things. "What are you doing?" Julia asked.

"Well I can't stay here if I'm planning to flee, she's going to come any second and I'm supposed to be gone." Katie's disc awakened from the corner and flew over to Katie as she prepared to fly out the window. "We'll meet every wed at the clearing to checkup, and to make sure you're not in the trance, and to see if one of us is dead or not; that would be handy." She smiled and flew out the window leaving a path of magnificent green behind her. Julia too prepared to leave. She took a look around the room, took a sip of hot chocolate, and was gone.

Chapter 26

"Where have you been, it's been hours! And why haven't you brought her body with you?" Before Julia could answer that Victoria flew so fast and so close to her face Julia stepped back a step or two. "You did kill her, correct?" Victoria asked. Julia gulped and resumed the blank expression and tried to close out the true answer from her mind.

"She was not there, Victoria. This is why it took me so long, because I was tearing the house apart to find her." She kept chanting the answer in her head and could see that it was working because Victoria took a step back. She nodded.

"Well then I see I cannot blame you. Did you kill anything else while you were their?" Julia nodded.

"I killed a witness, a man. And I have a new power?"

"Did you like it, one of my very own. I figured you would need all the specialties. That is one of my personal favorites." Julia walked around the room gazing at some of the maps posted on the wall.

"Victoria, what are these for?" Julia asked.

"Oh those, well I'll tell you a little secret." Victoria said. She leaned closer to Julia.

"Now see, Ethan thinks I'm trying to get the money and end this power thing and get money to get married, as was the first plan. But I have a better, more glorious plan. I want as every dictator wants, and that is to rule. Not just America either, I can and will rule the world, and you will help me conquer it. But of course, you will die like all the rest. You will not rule, I will slaughter you. Now go fetch me a cup of wine, we need to celebrate." And even though Julia knew what was going on, she had to play mind controlled to show Victoria that she would still obey.

So Julia went off and fetched some wine and they drank for the rest of the day.

***

Victoria was drunk, and it would only be a matter of time before she passed out. Julia went over to Victoria and helped her upstairs to her bedroom. When they got to the door Victoria turned around, smiled and said "I really do hate you, so, so much." She slurred and lazily fell onto the floor and passed out.

Julia shut the door quietly and headed for the door. When she opened the door she found Ethan.

"I knew we couldn't trust you. Go back into the house, or you'll have to pay the sever consequences. I strongly advise you to go back inside the house, or I'll fetch Victoria, and she'll kill you this time, she really will." Julia smiled and said

"She's drunk, she can't do anything and neither can you." She raised her hand and energy spewed out of it and set Ethan sailing away. Julia rose into the air and flew off into the sky, counting the street signs, watching for familiar houses, and soon, she was there; in front of Matt's apartment.

***

Matt was watching some T.V when Julia entered from the window.

"Get out murderer; I'm not in the mood right now." He stood up turned off the T.V and walked into the kitchen.

"Matt, at least listen to my side of the story, to hear what happened. You haven't even heard what really happened that night." Julia said as she followed Matt into the kitchen. Matt was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

"It's so nonchalant for you, because you see so many dead all of the time, it seems to loose its effect after a while for you, doesn't it? But death is death and what happened to Dan is inexcusable, and someone is to blame, and that someone is you. I can't talk to you about it, because in my mind you're this blood thirsty murderer, someone who took away my last part of my family away from me, no matter how horrible he was. But he was the only family I had left, so I can never excuse you from what you did that night. So before you try to convince me some more, you either leave on your own, or I make you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you hear my side of the story. So you can throw a fit all you like, hell, even try to throw a few punches around, but you and me both know I can easily beat you, so let's drop the threats and talk."

"So, if Dan tried to kill you, as you say, then what was his motive?" Matt asked.

"He was working for Victoria," came Julia's answer. "Apparently he was having an affair with her and she must have roped him in. I knew it by the mark on his arm." Matt nodded. Julia could see that Matt was finally coming around. "But I have to go, meet Katie." Matt's eyes widened.

"Katie? Can I come, I have to apologize." Julia shook her head.

"Not this time. We need to do some things without distractions. But you will soon." Julia said. Matt nodded slowly and headed towards the window. Julia walked out, thanked him for his time and flew out in the night.

Chapter 27

Katie saw fire, and rage in Victoria's eyes. Katie opened her eyes suddenly and started to pant. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. How long had she been waiting in the woods for Julia? As Katie spoke a blur came racing into the clearing; who else but Julia. "I've been waiting." Said Katie as Julia landed on the ground.

"I had some things to take care of." Julia said. "How have you been?" she inquired.

"Been better. But I've been meaning to ask you, have you done anything rash to Victoria, or Ethan?" she asked. Julia stopped and her face went pale.

"Why, what did you see?"

"A fight. But you haven't answered the question. Did you do anything that might give us away?

"I might have, to Ethan. It was somewhat violent." Katie's face turned red.

"Julia, you have to stop letting your rage get the best of you, just because you can beat him up doesn't mean you should. Not only that but now there's going to be a fight; a dangerous one. I've never seen Victoria so mad before." Katie said. Julia lowered her head. "But what did she tell you, let's not dwell on it. Did you find anything out?"

***

It took two cabs and a mile on foot for Ethan to finally get back to the house. When he got back Victoria was standing in the doorway with a beer bottle at her side. "Where- the –hell is- Julia?" she slurred threateningly. Ethan wobbled over with blood running down his dirt smeared face. A hand was missing and a deep gash was in his leg.

"Victoria" he gasped. "please-help-me…" he wheezed. Victoria looked down on him with disgust.

"Get up you fool!" she screamed and fell over. Ethan climbed up on his feet and looked down upon the half conscious Victoria's face.

"Look what has the power has done to you, has done to me. It wasn't supposed to be this way." He turned his head away. "What happened?"

"Where is Julia?" Victoria mumbled.

"Julia?" Ethan laughed. "Julia went off! She's gone, planning to kill you I suppose. Almost killed me she did." Victoria's eyes turned red. She stood up and grabbed Ethan's throat and pressed him to a wall. "Where did she go?" Ethan pointed in the direction and Victoria flew off.

***

They had relocated in to the city because Katie felt more comfortable in a public place. Julia had just finished telling Katie her information when theygot a seat at a cafe. It was a quiet afternoon at the java room. Katie ordered her usual root beer float. Finally after long months Katie and Julia relaxed and felt the pressure of their lives rise up from their shoulders. Katie hadn't laughed for a long time, and Julia smiled and pure happiness stretched across her face.

Victoria bended her way through the crowd and soon thought it would be wise to become invisible. So she silently became invisible and made he way to the café. She saw the two at their seats enjoying themselves. Victoria smiled. They would not be happy for too long. She saw an open table behind them and stepped over the gates. Katie's ears perked up as Victoria hobbled over. Katie relaxed and Victoria silently sat down behind Julia.

Soon Matt appeared in the street. Katie stood up. "Katie!" he screamed. "Katie, I need to talk to you." Katie smiled and raced off to the street. Katie jumped over the gate and Julia stood up and watched the two raced for each other. When they were two feet from each other they stopped and looked at each other. "Katie I'm sorry, your sister explained everything-"

"It's ok Matt, its ok." Katie said. They hugged and Katie felt Matt's warmth finally return to her body. Katie saw the café and saw Julia smile and sit back down. Something caught her eye; it was Victoria. She appeared back from invisibility. Katie's eye's widened and took a breath of air and hugged Matt closer. In that very instant Victoria stretched out her hand and Matt gulped a breath of air released his grip on Katie and fell to the ground. Katie looked up and Victoria waved from the distant, her eyes so intent on the two Katie couldn't belive she hadn't seen her until now.

"Hello Katie, it's good to see you."

Chapter 28

Out of the corner of Julia's eye she saw Victoria. She whipped herself around to find Victoria sitting pleasantly in a chair, waiting to be noticed. As Julia lunged for her Victoria stood up and Julia stopped dead in her tracks. Her throat started getting tighter and twisting and Victoria choked her even more.

Desperate, Julia raised her hands up and started sucking the air out from Victoria. As the two of them stood their gagging each other Katie immediately jumped onto her disc and flew in a blink of an eye into Victoria, knocking her miles from sight. Released from Victoria's grip Julia began coughing and knelt of on her knees. Katie slapped her on her back and the two stood up and waited for their sister to approach them. "This is the fight we've been waiting for," Julia said. "So be ready because she will stop at nothing to kill both of us." Katie nodded and looked into the distance waiting for an attack.

From all dirctions it seemed the two girls heard laughter and they looked around to see Victoria nearly everywhere they looked. Finally she stood infront of them and then blended into the air as Julia lunged for her. The two her gagging each other and Katie jumped up on her disc and flew so fast she knocked Victoria over and picked Julia up and raced up into the air. Regaining strength Julia flew off into the air and so did Victoria. The sisters were all in the air waiting for the first to make a move. Victoria started to laugh and blended into the air. Katie and Julia looked at each other and a massive roar of fury echoed into the air. Katie was knocked off her disc and tumbled into the air. Wind whipped past Katie and she saw from above Julia and Victoria battle in the air. Katie looked to he left and saw her disc fall next to her. It was gray; it was off. Katie reached towards it and grasped it trying to activate all the while keeping an eye on how close she was to the ground. The ground was coming closer and closer and Katie couldn't get the disc to work. Finally it turned blue and Katie hopped on a mere two seconds from the ground and glided back upwards. Before she knew it flames of fire rose from the ground surrounding Victoria. Julia was next to Katie looking in awe at Victoria. The fire beams connected with each other to for a massive ball of fire. Pedestrians stopped and ran all over the place and soon it was only Victoria Julia and Katie, like they were the only people in the world.

Victoria's face danced around in the fire and she roared "I will finally finish what I have started almost one year ago!" As she uttered that last word a wave of fire shadowed Julia and Katie. The fire was going slowly in Katie's mind and she grabbed Julia and dove out of the way. Time returned to its normal pace and Julia shot out a blast of air in front of the wave that would enclose the city. The fire stopped and then soon forced its way back to Victoria. Julia and Katie watched in amazement as the Fire disappeared with one snap of Victoria's finger. Katie smiled at Julia and Julia could see that Katie was proud.

Soon a massive shadow engulfed the two and Julia was knocked out of the way by Katie. The car plummeted down on Katie and Katie became unconscious. Julia looked up with rage in her eyes at the proud Victoria. She picked up the car and Katie rolled over on her side as Julia did so. She flung the car as hard as she could and it shattered into a sky scraper due to Victoria dodging out of the way. Building tiles plummeted down towards the ground and Julia raced up into the air trailing Victoria. They raced around the buildings and Victoria shot out balls of fire at Julia. Julia dodged them all and they all hit the buildings around them. Julia almost caught up to Victoria when Victoria raced through a massive glass office window. Shards of glass shattered everywhere and Julia went through them blindly.

The two wrestled on the ground; Julia trying to pin Victoria down with energy blasts and Victoria shooting fire at Julia. They withered to the other window and plummeted towards the ground still wrestling. They almost crashed into the ground until Victoria kicked Julia's head and Julia was the one almost to the ground.

She almost hit when Katie's disc scooped Julia up just in time and Julia started to appreciate why Katie liked the disc so much. When Julia thought of Katie she realized that was where Victoria was heading next. Julia weaved effortlessly past the buildings when Victoria reached out from behind one of them and seized Julia's throat. Julia and the disc was suspended in mid air and Julia thought that this would be the end until a blast of water flew at high speed towards them. The water hit and Victoria and Julia flew backwards into the air.

Katie raced up on a wave up forming ice and hopped up on her disc and Julia started to fly. As Victoria flew backwards into another building she saw that it was either her death alone or their death. She snapped her finger and a burst of fiery explosion burst into the air and in that bubble of fire were Victoria, Julia, and Katie. With a final snap of Victoria's fingerers the bubble exploded, and then there was silence.

Epilogue

The leaves swirled around the ground. Katie stared down at the gray gravestone. It read Matthew Robinson. Katie looked down again. She visited the grave every week to check up. The air was getting cold and Julia waved from the car. Julia's boyfriend Nic honked the horn and Katie looked up. They always rushed her; she did not like it when they rushed her. Katie breathed in. Getting u[set did not help the situation, especially since he was almost developed. Katie rubbed her stomach, admiring how much he had grown in the past couple of months. If only Matt could see their baby.

Katie shouted across the graveyard to her sister and hurried along to the car. In the distance Ethan watched them. It was not fair that they had lived and yet Victoria had died. He lay a single rose down on the grave. He would not forget. He would exact revenge.


End file.
